team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
A list of all the Season 5 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Peacemaker Plays the Tune!: '''Peacemaker’s flute playing skills are put to the test when a cranky emerald dragon terrorizes Rockville, but his stage fright comes back and his friends must help him before they can stop it—while finding out that Nintoku wants the flute for himself when he actually wants to help them. '''Episode 2.) A Bird in the Basket!: '''Lauren finds a cheep in her Easter basket after an exciting egg hunt and decides to take it home for Dia to play with, but when Spider Queen causes trouble once again, Primarina might need the help of Dia and her newly adopted cheep. '''Episode 3.) Microphobia!: '''Jealous of Jayjay Thom’s singing voice, Nintoku steals his microphone To prove he can sing way better than him. Now it’s up to Team Stupendous to get it back for Jayjay before the day of his concert. '''Episode 4.) Siblings Day!: '''It’s Siblings Day in Abraham Lincoln High, and because Adam doesn’t have brothers or sisters, his cousin Jake volunteers to step in while his friends (Carey, Lauren, and Kyle) bring their younger/older siblings for the occasion, but with CinderBarney out to capture their and their classmates’ siblings, Team Stupendous must safeguard Abraham Lincoln High with Jake’s help to prevent him (Tremaine) from breaking in. '''Episode 5.) The Most Powerful Gideon!: '''Before the annual Earth Day celebration, the returning Fukui Atsumoto’s bracelet’s powers are copied by Gideon who has fixed his Copyrighter, and with his powers, he (Gideon) is now too powerful for especially Team Stupendous to stop him! '''Episode 6.) Donations May Vary!: '''Team Stupendous must deliver stuff they don’t need anymore to southeast Georgian people in shelters who lost their homes to a storm, but Spider Queen wants to help too because she wants to learn how to donate stolen toys to children. '''Episode 7.) Shadow of the Direwolf!: '''Adam discovers a direwolf running past him, so he invites his friends to come look at it, but by the time they get to the area, they find it gone and Kyle sees footprints. They realize that Nintoku and his Red Ninjas are responsible for the direwolf so Nintoku can try to make it a beast working fir him. '''Episode 8.) Rose Robbery!: '''Spider Queen steals the most rarest rose from the Rockville Greenhouse to give to her mother for Mother’s Day, so Team Stupendous must get it back before tomorrow. As they are on it, Primarina is in trouble if she doesn’t find something to give to her own mother in time. '''Episode 9.) Lucky Number 13!: '''By the time of Dusk’s birthday, he and Team Stupendous are sent back to early Salem to see how Friday the 13th was invented, but when Dusk’s former owner is accused of something she didn’t do, the team must find the real culprit. '''Episode 10.) Wrath of the Dreamcatchers!: '''Team Stupendous receives mysterious dreamcatchers that are said to give people dreams, but instead give people nightmares due to Night-Maria creating them to fit her sweet revenge! Now the team and Punkguy must stop her and break them before everyone is given their worst nightmares! '''Episode 11.) All Aboard the Steampunk Express!: '''Team Stupendous learns that Gideon is trying to save the Steampunk Express from a group of robbers out to steal stuff and impersonate the train conductor. '''Episode 12.) Typhoons in the Lot!: '''After watching Avatar: The Last Airbender with his friends, Carey is inspired to train with Sensei Dento, who also holds elemental powers, but Carey learns that he isn’t the only one training when he goes back at night to see that Nintoku is training there to beat him and Team Stupendous. '''Episode 13.) Meet the New Members of the Club!: '''For helping Team Stupendous and Punkguy return a famous Da Vinci painting called “the Mona Lisa” that Spider Queen stole from the art museum, Zachary, Pauline, amd Willaim are dubbed as honorary Team Stupendous members named Nutboy, Miss Fashion, and the Nerd respectively. '''Episode 14.) (Season Finale) Shujaa the Stowaway Orphan Boy!: '''While on a vacation in Yoshland, CinderBarney threatens to bring statues back to life using his imagination with his friends to destroy the After-fest bacause he was uninvited thanks to his stepfather ruining his only chances to go! Now it’s up to Team Stupendous and their new members Nutboy, Miss Fashion, and the Nerd to stop him and all the living statues and revert things back to the way they were—with the help of a stowaway orphan boy by the name “Shujaa”. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5